The Best Secret I've Ever Kept
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: Maddy Young had never wanted to become a mum. To be honest, she'd never really thought about it. I mean, of course she had considered it, but she'd just shrug it off and say, "Well, I don't need to worry right now." But everything was soon to change.
1. 24th December 2009

Best Secret I've Ever Kept.

A Holby City Fanfiction

Written By: AutumnMalarkey

Maddy Young had never wanted to become a mum. To be honest, she'd never really thought about it. I mean, of course she had considered it, but she'd just shrug it off and say, "Well, I don't need to worry right now." But everything was soon to change...

**December 24th 2009.**

Holby City buzzed with people. Christmas music played quietly in the background to give all the patients, doctors and visitors a 'christmas-y feeling.'

Maddy Young walked into one of her many patient's' room. She smiled warmly, "Well, I see we are feeling more 'christmas-y' Maisie." She laughed.

Maisie looked up, her pale skin looked even more drained than the white, musty walls surrounding her. "Yeah." She weakly smiled at her.

Maddy sighed, she walked over to the side desk by Maisie's bed, where her family had obviously placed christmas things. She picked up a santa's hat and put it on Maisie's head, "cheer up, sunshine. If you carry on doing as well as you're doing, you might be home in time for the new year."

Maisie forced a smile at the doctor's efforts.

Maddy sat down on the end of the girl's bed, trying to be comforting yet feeling totally exhausted. I mean, who wouldn't when your eight and a half months pregnant?! She smiled, slowly at Maisie, "Just think, new year, new you..."

Maisie looked up at her, hatefully, "It may be a new year, but I'll always be the same old, fat, cow I have always been!"

Maddy sighed, "Mae, we've been over this..."

"Well obviously not enough!"

"Please Maisie. Do you want to speak to our dietician again? Would that help?"

"No! I just wanna' get out of this hell hole!"

Maddy laughs, "if you keep having an attitude like that, you'll never get to leave."

Maisie sighs and looks sadly at Maddy.

Maddy gives her a smile, "Hey, don't worry. You will be fine, I'll make sure of it..."

"Really?"

Maddy goes to reply, "Of cou-" She suddenly takes a deep breath as a strong pain shoots through her stomach. "I'm... Just going to get your pills..."

Before Maisie can reply, she walks out of the room as fast as she can.

"Woah!" Maddy bumps into Donna, making her drop all of her paperwork, "Where's the fire?!"

Maddy bends down to help her pick the stuff up, only to stop halfway down, wincing with another pain. "Aaah!" She clutches her stomach.

"Madz?" Donna jumps to help her to a seat, "Madz, what's wrong?!"

Maddy shakes her head, looking sweaty, pale and out of breath, "Nothing."

Donna gives her a look of disbelief, "I know nothing when I see it, and this deffinatly isn't nothing!"

Maddy sighs, finally feeling better, "Really, it's fine, just that time of the month. I guess the pains are just bad this time." She flashes Donna a false smile.

Donna looks worridly at her, not believing her lies, "Sure..." She sighs, wanting Maddy to tell her the truth, "Madz?"

Maddy looks at her, "yeah?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Maddy nods, "I know." She starts to grit her teeth and breath deeply through another pain, "I have to go, I have patients to check you know..." She walks off again, towards the staffroom.

Donna watches after her sadly.

Maddy peares through the glass on the door, looking to see if anyone was there. She smiled slightly seeing no one. Pacing herself, she walked into the room, looking around frantically. A wave of sickness came over her, "Oh God." She ran towards the sink and threw up all of her breakfast, lunch and last night's dinner. Groaning, Maddy leant over the sink, her vomiting continuing. Once her 'spell' had finally finished, Maddy heaved herself back into a proper standing position, "Oh God, please not now..." She hunched over in pain again, "Aaah!" Her breathing escalated, faster and faster. Maddy slowly stood back up, properly, again. The pain finally subsiding. One hand placed under her large stomach for support, the other on her sweaty forehead, Maddy paced backwards and forwards. "Right, if I leave now, I can make it to the other hospital..." Maddy sighed, "Or maybe I should just go up to maternity here, now..." She shook her head, "No, I have time, plenty of it, I mean my waters haven't even broken yet." Maddy sighed, "No, I'll have to finish my shift..." Maddy slowly walked towards the door.

Before she could even reach the handle, the door flung open, "Merry Christmas!" Donna and Maria happily chorused. Maddy sighed and forced a smile, how could she have not realised it had turned 12 o'clock?

"You okay Madz? You look really pale..." Maria looked worriedly at her friend.  
"Yeah, course I am, but I really should be getting back to work, merry christmas." Maddy tried to leave the room her path being blocked by the two nurses.

"No, Maddy, you look awful." Maria tried again.

"Thanks!" Maddy half shouted at her. Partially mad. She started to take breaths again, the familiar pain returning.

"Maddy?" Donna walked further into the room.

Maddy snapped her head up, about to tell her that she was fine, "Aaah!" She clutched over in pain again.

Maria and Donna jumped forward, one at each side of her, supporting her to a chair. "Deep breaths Maddy, deep breaths..." Maria tried to encourage her. She looked worried at Donna and mouthed, "What's wrong with her?"

Donna simply shrugged and mouthed back, "She said she was having period cramps..."

Maria looked down in disbelief at Maddy, she sighed and looked back up at Donna, "Doesn't look like that to me!"

Donna shook her head and continue to rub Maddy's back as she sat, still hunched over, breathing deeply.

Maria crouched down at her side, "Maddy? What's wrong? Do you need me to get Ric?"  
Maddy shook her head, the pain finally subsiding. "No!" She slowly sat back up, "I'm fine."

Donna looked unsure. Slowly, she squatted by Maddy, rubbing her shoulder. "Madz, please tell us."

Maddy shook her head, "I already have."

"The real truth Maddy! Period pains are NEVER this bad!" Maria glared at her, becoming impatient and worried.

Maddy glared up at her, "I do believe that I am the doctor!"

Donna shook her head at Maria, before she opened her mouth to argue back, "Maddy, please, we are really worried."

Maddy looked up and sighed, "Maria? Can you get me a drink, please?"

Maria saw Maddy's fragile state, her pale complexion and her face covered with sweat. She raced over to the sink, a smell of vomit present when she got there. Turning around, confused, "Madz? Were you sick?"

Maddy looked up, "Can you just get me a drink, please?" She looked at her with a 'please' look.

Maria nodded and got her a drink, walking back over to the table, she placed it in front of Maddy, "There."

Maddy looked up and forced a smile, "Than- Aaah!" She clutched her stomach in pain again.

Donna looked worried at Maria, she started to rub Maddy's back again, "Madz, you really need to tell me if something is wrong. We have to know!"

Maddy shook her head, "I'm.... Fine...." She took deep breaths.

Maria bent down next to her, "Madz, your not! Your in pain!"

Maddy shook her head, the pain finally subsiding. "I'm not." She took the drink and quickly drank it. Standing up, "I have got work to do..." She walks out of the room.

Maria looks at Donna worried, "Shall we tell Mr Griffin? Tell him to let her off work for a while? She obviously isn't fine."

Donna sighs, "I know. But don't tell him, she'll just get mad, and if something is wrong at least we can do something here, now."

Maria nods.

Maddy walks over to one of her other patients, "Hello Mrs..." She looks down at her sheet for her name, "Murphy," She smiles at her, "How can I help you?"

"How can you help me?!" Lara Murphy came off as someone in a serious mood, and considering the 'state' Maddy was in, she didn't want to push it. (No pun intended)

Maddy sighed, "I meant, what is wrong with you?"

Lara glared at her, "If I knew that! I wouldn't be here!"

Maddy took a deep breath, "Okay, easier question, why did you come here? What made you come to a hospital?"

Lara looked at her as if she was stupid, "Why do you need me to tell you?! Won't it way that is your stupid papers?!"

Maddy sighed again, she took some breaths, the familiar pain coming back. "I need you to tell me, in case it is wrong on the paper, for hospital policy."

Lara snarled her, "Your not very good at your job?! Are you!?"

Maddy sighed, "Would you like me to assign you to another doctor?"

"If they're all nincompoops like you, then NO!"

Maddy grimaces, "I'll just get someone..." She walks away towards the door, breathing through a pain. She gets to the desk, "Will you get another doctor to take Mrs Murphy, please?"

The receptionist nods, "Sure."

Maddy smiles and walks into the staffroom again, her pain gone. She sits on the chair, "Okay Maddy, deep breaths." She slowly rubs her stomach. Pacing backwards and forwards.

Ric slammed the door open, "Maddy!"

Maddy jumped and turned around to meet his eyes.

Infuriated, Ric shouted, moving closer and closer to her with each word, "Maddy! Stop dawdling about here and get seeing your patients!"

Maddy closed her eyes, Ric now towering above her, she timidly spoke, "Yes, Mr Griffin."

Ric glared at her, noticing her pale, sweat cover face, he tried to speak more softly, "Maddy? Are you okay? Do you need to go home?"

Maddy looked up at him, "I'm fine Mr Griffin."

Ric looked unsure, "We don't want you to infect our patients."

Maddy sighed, "I wouldn't be here if I thought I wasn't fine and that I was a risk to the patients."  
"Fine, but if you need to, I'm going to need warning, so I can get a replacement."

Maddy nods, "Sure thing Mr Griffin." She walked out of the room.


	2. 9th May 2009

Okay, can I just say THANK YOU! To the two people that Reviewed, I never expected that.

Well, maybe Jess' but not the other person's. So Thanks to both of you, you really made my day!

Specially for the both of you... Here it is!

(Don't ask, I'm confused what's going on aswell)

7 months earlier...

**9th May 2009**

Maddy Young sat staring at the white stick in her hands. It had to be wrong, it just had to. She didn't believe it. The baby she hopefully wasn't carrying was Tom O'Dowd's, drug addict, and soon to be dead beat dad. Tears started to fill her eyes. Maddy never wanted this, it was a drunk mistake. Maybe she could just abort it, get it all sorted. No. She shook her head, the baby wasn't going to pay for their stupid mistake. She's a doctor, she saves lives, she doesn't take them away without good reason, and the fact Tom O'Dowd was it's father, wasn't a good enough reason.

_Knock Knock._ Daisha stood on the other side of the toilet door. "Maddy, hurry up. I really need the toilet before my shift starts." She pleaded.

The knock echoed through the toilet, Maddy jumped, "Er... Sorry." She dumped the stick in her pocket, to put in her belongings in a minute. Fakely flushing the toilet, Maddy wiped her eyes and opened the door. Daisha came bursting in, pushing Maddy out and locking the toilet door behind her.

Daisha stood at the sink, washing her hands thoroughly. She looked down at the floor surrounding the sink. She looks intrigued finding a white stick. Bending down slowly, she picks it up, reading it out loud, "Pregnant." She looked shocked.

Maddy was sitting in the staffroom, her mind running through a lot of options about the baby. She sighs, deciding what she is doing is for the best. Slowly, she walks over to her locker and opens it, she unzips her handbag and puts her hand into her pocket to hide the test. Her face goes pale when she realises its gone. "Oh Shit!" Maddy slams her locker shut, about to retrace her steps, when Daisha appears.

Maddy smiles, "Hey!"

"Is this yours?" She holds up the test.

"No!" Maddy blurts out, a little too quickly.

Daisha looks at her suspiciously, "I'm gonna' take that as a yes..."

Maddy glares at her. She snatches the test and sighs, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Maddy looks at her in disbelief, "No, really, you can't!"

"Okay. But who's is it?"

Maddy glares at her, yet again, "Does that really matter?!"

Daisha backs off, "Okay, okay."

Maddy sits down, her head in her hands, "Sorry."

Sitting down next to her, Daisha places an arm around her, "It's okay, It's not my place to pry."

Before Maddy could say anything else, the door flew open, Ric looked enfuriated, "What are you two doing dawdling around in here!? Your shift's started 10 minutes ago!" He glared the them both.

Daisha crumbled, "Er... Yes Sir, I'll get going..." She turned to give Maddy a reasuring look before leaving the room.

Panicked, Maddy sat looking at a mark on the floor. She didn't want to have to face Ric today, she really didn't need to. "I'll just get going Mr Griffin." She said, looking at him for the first time, her heart raced slightly as he was still glaring.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Maddy!"

Maddy nodded, meekly, she walked out of the room, towards her first patient.

HCHCHCHCHC

Lunch time had arrived, Maddy didn't really feel like eating today; she was extremely worried and her morning sickness would hardly let any food near her mouth at the minute.

Donna bounced into the staffroom, she flashed a smile at Maddy, "Hey!"

Maddy looked up and forced herself to smile back, "Hi."

Noticing her forced smile, Donna became increasingly worried. She zipped her bag back up, her lunch held firmly in her hand, and shut her locker. She sat down facing Maddy, "What's wrong?"

Maddy shook her head, and gave her another fake smile, "Nothing."

Donna gave her a look.

Sighing, Maddy quickly ran through lies to tell her in her mind. _It could be that I'm worried about my patient... No, she'll never believe that. _

"Madz?" Donna used a softer tone, trying to get her friend to talk.

Maddy looked at her, "I told you it's nothing."

Donna sighed, "What ever you say." She looked away from her and starts to open her sandwich.

The second the smell wafts into the air, Maddy covers her mouth, going a shade of green. "Oh god!" She ran out of the room, in the direction of the toilet, emptying the good of her stomach into the toilet.

HCHCHCHCHC

Daisha stood in Ric's office. Impatiently waiting for him. She nervously looked around. Her eyes getting caught on one particular item. A box, supposedly filled with all of _his_ things. She read the label out loud, "Tom O'Dowd." After putting together all the pieces, Daisha had figured out that Maddy's baby had to be Tom's. _Unless she had someone else? _Daisha shook of her thoughts, her heart set on it being Tom's. She sighs and looks around thinking that her 'idea' was too far fetched. She looked back down from the box at Ric's desk. Her eyes scanning the desk over. Everything running through her mind, _Papers. More paperwork. Plain paper. _Daisha stopped, _He really does have a paper obsession. _She looks over the desk again. _Pens, more paper. _Her eyes kept dropping from the pens to the paper, maybe she should do it, maybe it would be for the best. She shook her head, knowing if she had got everything wrong, that it could mess up Maddy's life. Before she could stop herself, Daisha picked up a pen and slowly started to write on the piece of paper '_Tom, Maddy's pregnant, it's yours...' _Before she could stop herself, Daisha opened Tom's box and put the piece of paper in. Hoping for Tom to find it. She walked out of the room speedily, not caring if she didn't get to talk to Ric or not, she just didn't want to change her mind and take the paper back.

HCHCHCHCHC

Maddy busily went round checking each of her patients.

"Maddy!" Daisha called, walking in, pushing a patient on a bed.

Maddy looks behind her, putting down the clip of her current patient and walking over. She rushes over and takes the file of the end of the bed, reading over them. "Name... Kayleigh Moraz... Age.... 19..... Complains of agonising abdomen pains." Maddy looks up at the young girl, who was clearly in distress. Hurriedly, Maddy asked if she could examine the girl. Kayleigh, looking pale and sweaty nodded and lifted up her top. Maddy could automatically see the problem. Who couldn't? Her stomach had a small bump forming. Maddy sighed, she had saw this so many times before. Sympathetically, she looked at Kayleigh, "Have you had sex recently?" She realised how blunt it sounded, but she needed an answer.

Kayleigh glared at her, "Is that any of your busine-?!" She got cut off, hunching over in pain again, screaming.

Maddy snapily turned around to Daisha, "Can we have a 'scan' booked in for Miss Moraz?"

Daisha nodded, "Sure thing. I'm sure we could do her now."

Maddy smiled, "Great..."

Slowly, Daisha rolled her bed down to maternity.

Walking back to her patients, Maddy carried on with her work.

HCHCHCHCHC

Maddy collapsed down onto the sofa's in the staffroom. She had only just finished half of her shift. Never feeling this exhausted before. She wondered what was going on, she could usually work her, short, eight hour shift. without passing a thought about being tired and wanting to sleep. But only four hours through, she felt weak and exhausted, not to say she had to put up another four hours of this. Maddy sighed, her hand slowly going over her flat stomach. She stopped her hand, smiling, knowing her baby was in there, her little joy. She heard the door handle fidgeting; someone obviously coming in. A voice could be heard though the door. Then some laughing. Maddy quickly moved her hand back to her side; not wanting anyone to know too soon. She sighed, the loss of the sense of her child being taken away from her. The door firmly opened at last. Maddy looked up, noticing Daisha. She smiled at her.

Daisha returned her smile and softly spoke to her, "Hey Madz, how are you both doing?"

Maddy looked around the room for reassurance that no one else has heard her say 'both.' Seeing no one, she smiled, "We're fine."

"Good. On the subject on babies, you were right about Kayleigh Moraz. She was pregnant." Daisha's face turned more sadder.

Maddy's heart jumped a little, "Was?!"

Daisha sighed, "She had an ectopic pregnancy, by the time we helped her, it was too late for the baby."

Maddy looked down at her own stomach, feeling guilty.

Slowly, Daisha tilted her head back up to look her in the eyes, "You have nothing to feel guilty for Maddy."

Maddy snapped, "I do! I'm having this baby, I don't want it but -"

Being cut off by Daisha, "She said she didn't want the baby anyway, and she had no clue she was pregnant."

Maddy sighed, "Have you sent someone to talk to her?"

Nodding, Daisha weakly smiled, "They're with her now."

"Good."

Placing a hand on Maddy's shoulder, Daisha stood back up, "Don't you worry, it is all fine, you just have to keep an eye on her." Giving her one last reassuring smile, Daisha left the room.

Doing the complete opposite to what Daisha had told her, tears formed in Maddy's eyes, her hand slowly raising back to her stomach. She loved that feeling, knowing her own baby was in there, protected, safe, warm. More tears flowed down her cheeks, her thoughts going back to Kayleigh. The loss of a child could not be easy, not at all. She knew if she lost her baby, she'd feel horrible and would tell every lie in the book to make herself feel strong. She wiped the tears on her cheeks, only to let them be replaced with more. She slowly got up off the sofa, deciding to get a drink to calm herself down. One hand placed on her stomach, she got herself a cup of water, drinking it all down. Her tears had stopped, but that guilty feeling still lingered in the back of her mind. She rinsed her face, hoping to calm the redness of her eyes and cheeks. Looking down at her phone, she saw it was time for her to get back to her shift. Groaning, her hand left her stomach yet again, feeling the same feeling as before, the want to feel her baby. Closing the door behind her, Maddy went back to start the longest four hour shift of her life...


	3. 11th June 2009

Thanks so much for your comment. They really do make my day.

It is good to know that people are reading and enjoying.

hope you like the next part...

1 month later...

**11th June 2009**

Maddy Young lay restless in her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She had been in this position for only a few seconds yet she felt the need to move again, this time onto her right side. She snuggles her head into her pillows, hoping this was the position for her to fall asleep. Trying to make herself drop off, Maddy stared at her alarm clock, watching it make the change from 2:48 to 2:49. She sighed, feeling the urge to move again, this time rolling on her left side, looking at her wardrobe. She tried to get comfy and snuggle in again waiting to see if it succeeded or failed. Success! Maddy's eyes slowly started to drop as she fell back into a deep sleep.

_Beep. Beep. _Her alarm clock blared. Maddy opened her eyes, noticing that she must have moved around a lot in her sleep; the sheet was almost off her bed and she was now facing her alarm clock. Her hand slowly made it's way out of the blanket, switching off the alarm and changing it to radio. 'Where is the moment we needed the most. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to gray. They tell me your passion's gone away. And I don't need no carryin' on.' Groaning, Maddy slammed her hand on the alarm again, switching the radio off. She starts to mumble, "Bloody depressing songs at this time in the morning!" Slowly peeling the covers off herself, she lifted her head off the pillows and stepped her two feet firmly onto the cold, tile floor. She walks towards the bathroom, deciding that she should get ready for work.

Looking into her mirror, Maddy applied the last of her make-up, covering her large bags from her restless sleep the night before. "There." She said, finally done and putting all her make-up away. She walks to the chair located in the corner of her room and takes her waist coat off the seat. She slowly tried to button it, finding trouble as her breasts had grew larger due to her pregnancy and also her stomach had a slight bulge. The bulge was not obvious to anyone that just looked at Maddy, but she knew it was there. Giving up on fastening it, she just put it on with none of the buttons done up. Looking down at her stomach in the mirror, Maddy's hand found it's way back to her 'bulge.' She smiled, "My baby..." Sighing, her hand left her stomach as she picked up her belongings and left her house, ready to go on her long hour and a half drive to 'North Shore Hospital.' She had decided it was better for her to get all of her scans there and her check-ups because she didn't want to have to tell anyone just yet.

Climbing in her car, Maddy placed her belongings on the passenger chair next to her, before shutting the door. Digging around her glove box, Maddy searched for her sunglasses as the sun glared, powerfully through the car windows. She turned on the air conditioning and set it to cold, trying to cool herself down. Glancing at the stereo, she saw the time was 7:30. One hour and a half before her appointment at the hospital and 4 hours before her work shift started. She sighed and puts the keys in the ignition, slowly turning her car and bringing it out of her driveway, she headed straight down her road. Turning left. Maddy sat at the lights, the car beeping and noises blaring though her open windows. She groaned and decided to give the radio another go. 'I'm going in for the kill, I'm doing it for the thrill, I'm hoping you'll understand and not let go of my hand.' Huffing loudly Maddy decided to leave it on, it was a lot better than the 'depressing' rubbish that was on earlier.

Maddy pulled up at the hospital car park, 20 minutes before her appointment. She climbed out of her car and collected her belongings. Locking the doors, she throws the car keys in her handbag and walks into the hospital approaching reception. "Hello. What floor is Maternity on?"

The receptionist looked up coldly from the forms she had been filling in, obviously mad from being interrupted. "Third floor." She looked back down at the forms and got back on with them.

Maddy rolled her eyes, "If anyone was like that at our hospital, they would have been fired!" She walked past the lift, seeing an 'out of order' sign and walked to the stairs.

Finally making it to the third floor, Maddy was still 5 minutes early for her appointment. She sat nervously on a chair, her hand rubbing her stomach. She smiled, her hand finding her ever favourite bulge once more. She smiled wiser realising that her baby was in there, safe and sound, sleeping comfortably and then she realised she was about to see her baby. It's tiny figure. Tiny body. It's little, quite heartbeat.

"Maddy Young?" A young blonde woman called her name.

Maddy jumped, her hand disappearing from her bump. She slowly got up and walked into the examination room.

Looking down in awe, Maddy stared at a small peice of paper held firmly in her hand. The car was extremly hot; all the windows were closed and the air conditioning was switched off. But Maddy didn't notice. Finding herself engrosed in the paper. On the paper, was a blob, barely visible. But Maddy knew it was there. She could find it. Her baby. Her hand had managed to creep its way back to her stomach. She smiled, her baby was in there. With its tiny hands, feet anf small body altogether. Finding her eyes start to wonder, her eyes passed over the time, fastly passing back to the scan. Taking a second glance, back at the time, she realised the time 11 O'Clock... "Shit!" She fastly cursed, dumping her scan in her bag and putting both of her hands on the stiring wheel. "I'm gonna' be late!" She exclaimed again, heading out of the carpark and starting the long journey back to holby city hospital.

Speeding through the hospital doors, Maddy sighed, she was obly half an hour late, surly no one would have noticed that! Her heart stopped as everyone filled out of the meeting room. "Crap!" Maddy moaned again.

Ric appeared in the doorway, "Maddy! Nice to see you finally show up!"

Maddy looked down to the floor avoiding his glare.

"Maddy! My office, Now!" Demanded Ric.

Still looking at the floor, Maddy mumbled, "Yes, Mr Griffin." She slowly followed him towards his office, not knowing what was instore for them...

"Sit down." Ric told her, whilst sitting in his own chair.

Maddy went pale, sitting down, seeing a nurse next to the desk, needles and other blod taking equiptment next to her. Gulping, Maddy looked to ric for answers. "We're doing blood tests on all of out staff to ensure the patients' saftey." Maddy nodded. terrified. If there was anyway that they would find out she was pregnant this would be it.

The nurse eged closer to Maddy, she looked like an axe man, about to put her to her death. "Sleve." She prompted Maddy.

Slowly Maddy pealed up her sleve, reveling her arm, and the 'perfect' spot for the needle.

"It'll just be a few seconds." The nurse said, putting a band around the top of Maddy's arm, tightening it, and again. Maddy let out a tiny wince, the band suffocating her arm. Suddenly, she felt the sharp prick of the needle enter her arm, right into one of her veins. "All done!" The nurse lied, noticing Maddy looking away. Maddy looked back around, wondering why she could still feel the pain. She saw the needle still connected to her arm, the nurse slowly drawing blood. Feeling faint, Maddy looked away again. The nurse took the needle out of her arm, "All done!"

"you can go..." Ric tried to say in a nice way. Slowly Maddy stood up, Immidiatly finding herself falling and drifting out of conciousness.

HCHCHCHCHC

Opening her brown eyes, Maddy glanced around the room, meeting her worried friend's eyes. Donna smiled down at her, "Hey." She spoke softly.

Groggily, Maddy tried to reply to her, but all she could muster was a meek, "W-What?"

Sighing, Donna smiled at her, "You Collapsed."

Maddy groaned, "Why?"

Donna gave her a reasuring smile, "We're running your blood tests as we speeak, trying to find out."

Maddy panicked. Sitting up, fast, "What? What? No! I'm fine!"

"Madz, stay lying down." Donna pleaded with her.

"Look, will you just get Daisha in here?"

"Madz, she's busy. You've got me...."

"Just get her in here!" Maddy's outburst startled all of the other patients.

Donna nodded and sped out of the room, running to Daisha who was in the staffroom. "Daisha, can you go and see Maddy please? She has just had an outburst and is asking for you."

Daisha put her tea on the table and immidiatly went to see Maddy.

Walking into the hospital room, Daisha looked sadly at her, "What's wrong Madz?"

Maddy sighs, obviously stressed about the matter, "They're gonna' know I'm pregnant!"

Sighing, Daisha smiled, "I realised, don't worry, I have changed the tests..."

Maddy looks up at her, "You what?!"

Daisha looked down, "Switched your test."

"With who's?!"

Daisha, still looking down at the floor, "Maria's."

Maddy sighs, feeling guilty. "Sorry."

Daisha shook her head, "Don't worry. Now, do you have a scan picture for me?" She looked up, smiling widely.

Maddy smiles, "I do... But it's in my handbag."

Daisha sighed, "Do you want me to fetch it for you?"

Maddy nods.

Walking at a fast pace, Daisha walked out of the room, into the staffroom, finding Maddy's bag and bringing it back to her. "Here." She handed the bag back to her.

Maddy smiled greatfuly, "Thanks." Opening the bag, she fished to the bottom for Daisha's own copy of her scan. She had no idea why she wanted a copy of the scan, but she was happy that someone else knew. Finally finding the scan, she got it out and handed it to Daisha, "There it is." She pointed to her ever favourite blob.

Daisha smiled, looking at it in facination, "Wow."

Donna walked back over to her bed, "We have your test results Maddy, and your free to go, there is nothing wrong with you."

Maddy smiled, "Really?"

Donna nodded.

Daisha, who had hidden the scan smiled, "I'll leave you two, see you soon Maddy."

Maddy smiled at her, "Bye."

Daisha walked out of the room. On her way she passed Ric's office, seeing no one in there and Tom's box untouched, she decided to do it now. Just to make sure. She slowly slipped through the door, going unnoticed. Finding the box that had her attention last time, she took it off the shelf. Slowly opening it, she sighed, finding the same peice of paper as last time. She sighed, deciding to go a better way about this. Searching through Ric's draw's, she found some envelopes. Opening one, she placed the peice of paper inside it and wrote on the front, _Mr O'Dowd. Urgent! _Hoping for that to catch his attention. Deciding that her last peice of paper was a bit blunt, she took it back out, ripped it up and put it in the bottom of the bin. She grabbed a new peice of paper and slowly started to write, _'Hey Tom, please don't put this letter down, I have something to tell you. It's really important. Maddy's pregnant and it is yours. I know, shock? Yeah? But it is, she needs you, please come back. For them at least. Daisha x P.S. There are a few baby scans of your child in a seperate envelope.' _Closing the envelope, she sighed, he needed to know, she slowly put it in his box. She digged in her pocket and found the scan, placing it in an envelope, she wrote on the front 'scans.' Also placing that in side the box. She closed the box and put it back, before slipping out of the room, unnoticed.


	4. 19th July 2009

Thanlk you all so much for your reviews.

This is my last pre-written chapter, so you may have to wait for the next bit as I am sick.

But I promise I will update as soon as I can.

Anywho...

1 month later...

**19th July 2009**

Maddy Young slowly heaved herself out of her bed with a loud groan. Looking at her clock, she read out loud, "4.30 am." She sighed, outside was still pitch black and her room was dimly lit by a single lamp. Reluctantly, she stepped onto the ice cold, tiled, floor, her entire body shivering as if it were adjusting to the coldness. With a sigh, Maddy looked down. She noticed something... She smiled, raising her hands to the newly formed, barely visible, baby bump. She smiled before running into the bathroom to get a shower.

Climbing out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her, Maddy walked out of the bathroom to see she had a text, "Hey Madz, I'll be looking forward to seeing you both." Maddy laughed, the text obviously coming from Daisha, she texted back, "We can't wait to see you as well. Have you told anyone?" She sent it and put her phone down, walking over to her wardrobe to pick her outfit.

Staring in the mirror, Maddy sighed, she had been having to buy the next size clothes to cover her ever-growing bump. Her hand ran over it, she smiled. Looking down at her phone, she found that Daisha had texted her back, "No, should I have?" Maddy sighed, not wanting anyone else to know, "No, not yet." She sent the text and dropped her phone into her hand bag.

Maddy turned the radio on in her car, placing her bag in the seat next to her. She looked up into her mirror, smiling at herself. Slowly, she put the key in the ignition and drove away to work.

Entering her work building Maddy looked around at all the patients, wondering who out of them she'd have to meet today. She walked into the staffroom, happily smiling.

Donna looks up at her, confused, "Madz? What the hell are you smiling like that for?! It's 5 am!"

Laughing, Maddy walked over to her locker and put her bag inside it, "I was just happy!"

Donna rolls her eyes.

"5 am." Maddy repeated. Walking down various corridors wondering why she had volunteered to do her shift so early. She sighed, knowing the real answer; she hadn't been able to sleep properly through the night with the baby's activeness. Looking in each room, she wondered which, out of the sleeping patients, would be on her list. Sighing, she saw her first patient, kicking up a fuss, as usual. Maddy put on a fake smile and walked over to him, "Mr Richardson."

Jonathan Richardson glared at Maddy, "Tell them I don't need to be here!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Stated Maddy.

"But I'm fine!" He insisted.

Maddy sighed, "Well your wife doesn't seem to think so."

Both of them looked up at Julie Richardson who was obviously in a state. "Please John! Let them check you over." Tears were looming in her eyes, but not because of her husband.

"No! I just have a bit of whiplash!"

Daisha walked over, interrupting the 'heated debate.' "Er... Mrs Richardson?" Julie snapped her head around to Daisha, "We need to run over a few of Jess' medical records."

Even more tears filled in her eyes until they eventually started to fall, "Is she going to be okay?" She asked, obviously concerned for her daughters sake.

Daisha looked unsure, "She's stable at the minute, but we need the details before we can go further."

Sighing, Julie looked more hateful up at Daisha, "What about 'him'?"

Daisha knew which 'him' she was talking about, "Your son is fine, barely a scratch on him. But we need to get back to Jess. Before she get's worse."

Julie nodded and walked out of the room, into another corridor.

Daisha turned to Maddy and mouthed, "Good luck!" Before pointing to Mr Richardson.

Rolling her eyes, Maddy turned back to Mr Richardson. Her attention getting stopped halfway by a familiar man.

"So can I go or what?!" He blurted out, obviously getting impatient.

Maddy was still staring at the man, "Yeah... Yeah... Whatever!" She walked off and handed the file over to another doctor before following the man. "Tom?" She wondered, catching up to him, "Tom!"

Tom spun around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Maddy jumped and flung her arms around him, "I thought you'd left us!"

Tom looked bewildered, "Us?"

Panicking, Maddy looked around the hospital floor, "All of us!" She put on a fake smile, hoping for him to have believed her.

Tom sighed, "Sorry Madz."

Quickly, Maddy's expression changed, she slapped him. Tom looked in shock, his hand automatically pressed to his newly stinging cheek. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I found your drugs Tom!"

"What drugs?!" Tom looked away awkwardly.

"Tom! You need to tell me the truth, if I'm going to be your mentor again, I need to know."

Sniggering, Tom glared at her, "My mentor?! Like hell am I coming back here!"

Maddy jumped as his voice got louder, not wanting the baby to hear its father in this state. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my things, apparently there is a problem with my new address."

"What problem?"

Tom laughed, "There isn't one." He walked into Ric's office picking up his things and walking back out. Totally ignoring Maddy.

"What?! Tom! Where are you living?!"

Exiting through the hospital doors, Tom smiled smugly.

Maddy raced after him, "Tom! Tom!" She felt exhausted, her entire body went weak. Out of breath, she sat down on the hospital steps, taking deep breaths. Her eyes were fixed on Tom, watching him struggle to open the car door and balance the box. Trying not to laugh, Maddy watched Tom drop the box on the floor. The contents spread everywhere.

"Shit!" Tom cursed. Loud enough for Maddy to hear. Quickly, Tom scrambled to retrieve the items, forcing them back into the box. Reaching for the last item, neatly cello-taped together at the top -obviously Daisha had made a few more trips- Tom read aloud, "Mr O'Dowd. Urgent!" This immediately caught his attention. He clambered into his car, putting the box onto the passenger seat, and stared at the envelopes in his hand. Knowing he should leave them til' later and get out of the place before Maddy caught up to him, Tom put the envelope on top of the box, and started on his way home.

Maddy sighed, watching him leave. She looked down to her stomach and lightly rubbed her hand over the bump, "And that was daddy..." She frowned. Looking back up, she remembered that she had to get back to work. She slowly got up and started to walk back into the busy hospital building.

Entering a ward, Maddy found various patients that she'd probably not have to visit today. She smiled, knowing that she wouldn't have to be here for much longer. Quickly turning her smile off, Maddy entered a quiet room, the only noise was coming from the breathing machines and the heart beat of a young girl. She sighed, not wanting to have to be here; the family had specially requested to have her treat all of their problems, which meant Maddy got a new job of them each week. Looking down sadly, she picked up the file at the end of the bed and read, "Jessica Richardson. 29th July 1994. 14 Years Old..." She sighed before getting to the next bit of the sheet, "Car crash. Critical State. Needs attention!" She looked up and saw the girl's fragile state. All of her cuts and bruises. Her breathing slow. Walking over, Maddy checked that everything was in order on all of her Machines. She looked slightly worried seeing as her breathing was getting slower and slower, they would have to do something to help her, fast. "We need a crash team in here! Fast!" Maddy shouted as her heart beat stopped altogether. Suddenly, many nurses and doctors ran in, surrounding the girl, trying to save her. "Clear!" She tried to bring her back. The machines were still blank, "Nothing. Charging 250. Clear!" She shocked her again, the machines still blank, "Please Jess. C'mon." Maddy mumbled before saying, "Charging 300. Clear!" The machines were still blank, the same noise filling the air. Maddy put the pads down and announced, "Time of death." She looked at the wall, "6.49." Tears filled in her eyes. Looking down at the young girl's lifeless figure. She had no idea why she was upset, she had faced this situation nearly 3 times a week, but today it hit her the hardest. Not saying a thing, Maddy walked out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sitting at the dining table at his house, Tom O'Dowd looked nervously at the envelopes in his hand. At first he thought it was one of Maddy's pathetic attempts to confront him about the heroin. He was wrong. Soon realising that the handwriting deffinatly wasn't Maddy's. Letting out a huge sigh, Tom separated the two envelopes, confused as to why the second on had 'scans' written on it and was slightly bulky. Slowly, he peeled open the first envelope removing the letter and slowly unfolding in. He read,_ 'Hey Tom, please don't put this letter down.' _Immediately, Tom felt as if the person that wrote the letter was reading his mind. This compelled him to read on, '_It's really important. Maddy's pregnant, and it's yours.' _Tom felt utter shock and repulsion. If this were true then how could he have spoke to her like that today? '_I know. Shock? Yeah? But it is. She needs you, please come back. For them at least. Daisha x'_ That stopped him reading. He was wondering how Daisha had gotten so perfectly into his mind, especially considering the little amount of time they had spent together. Turning his attention back to the letter, Tom read the P.S. '_There are a few scans of your child in a separate envelope.'_Tom froze. His eyes darting from the letter, held ever so tightly in his hand, to the closed envelope. Placing the letter down, he picked up the second envelope, struggling to decide if this was true or not. Slowly, his mind drifted off, wondering what would happen if he opened it. If it was true, was he going to race back to the hospital and apologize to Maddy? But what if it was false? Would he open it and find several pieces of paper, all stating that he had been 'punk'd'? Most likely not. Deciding it was for the best to know, Tom peeled open the envelope, slower than the last one. He paused for a while before removing the contents. Shock and happiness filled his mind. A smile played upon his lips; seeing the two pictures of his baby. His and Maddy's baby. He was going to be a dad. After debiting for a while, Tom spoke to himself, "Thanks Daisha." He smiled and picked up his coat and keys before leaving the house and setting off to the hospital.

Maddy was busy being rushed off her feet; being behind work after her crying fit. Speaking to her patient, Maddy let out a sigh. The patient looked up at her, "Is everything okay?" He asked, curiously and concerned. But this wasn't concern for his doctor, it was concern for himself. If Maddy was sick or anything like that he most deffinatly didn't want to catch it!

Maddy nodded, pulling her mind back to her. "Everything is fine."

Her patient smiled, "Good." Seeing Tom speedily rushing around the hospital he commented, "God, he must be in a hurry!" He let out a soft chuckle.

Maddy turned her attention to Tom, slowly giving him a reply, "Yeah." Seeing his state, Maddy wanted to know what was wrong, she walked away from her patient, handing the file to Linden, "Take care of that for me..." She started to walk away.

Linden looked confused, shouting after her, "Who!? Maddy! Get back here!"

Maddy didn't reply, she followed Tom up the stairs, "Tom? Tom!"

Tom turned around, seeing Maddy, he smiled widely. "Maddy!" Running back down the stairs to meet her, Tom wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Looking confused, "Tom? Tom! You're going to choke me!"

Quickly pulling away, Tom smiled, "We wouldn't want that, would we?!"

Maddy looked at him as if he was mental. "Tom, have you took heroin?"

"Of course not! I'm off that stuff! Don't worry."

Maddy started to pace back and forth, trying to figure out what was up with him, "Then what is it?"

"You shouldn't be doing that. It can't be good for you." He pulled her down onto a step.

Now Maddy was even more confused, "What?! What on earth are you on about?!"

"You know, the baby? I know Maddy."

Maddy's expression quickly changed from confusion to shock. "Y-You what?!"

Tom looked down, "Wasn't I supposed to know?"

Jumping up from where she was sitting, Maddy got mad, "No You bloody weren't!"

"Sorry. Daisha left me a letter and some scans."

"Daisha?! Daisha!" Maddy fumed and went off to search for Daisha, leaving Tom standing there looking guilty.


	5. 24th August 2009

Thanks to everyone that commented, they really do make me happy.

And this chap is just short as Jess blackmailed me into writing it. :S

Here we go...

1 Month Later...

**24th August 2009**

Maddy Young lay in her bed, fast asleep. Next to her, Tom O'Dowd looked down at her smiling. Slowly he stroked her hair. Maddy rolled over smiling at him as she saw him. "Morning." She said.

"Morning." He smiled back and kissed her.

Laughing, Maddy snuggled herself into his arms, "If you smile anymore, you're going to look like the joker."

Tom laughed, "The joker has nothing on me."

"I'd go out with The joker if I had the option. Over you of course." Teased Maddy.

Tom pretended to look hurt. He got up out of the bed and got his phone, he looked through his phonebook, climbing back in bed next to Maddy.

Maddy looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"I heard that Donna is single. So if you're going to be with The Joker. I get her!"

Laughing, Maddy playfully slapped his chest. "Tom!"

Tom laughed. "You know there is no other person I'd rather be with than you. You and our baby." He placed his hand on her ever growing bump.

"I know." Maddy smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

Suddenly the alarm clock went off, ruiening their perfect moment. Tom moved his hand, "I have to get ready for work..." He went off in the direction of the bathroom.

Groaning, Maddy placed her hand back on her stomach, rubbing it in circles. She smiled, her eyes slowly falling until she was fast asleep.

Leaving the bathroom and entering the bedroom, Tom smiled as he saw Maddy, fast asleep again. He walked over to her. Placing one hand on top of hers and leaning in to kiss her. Fastly, he got back up and left the room, taking his things with him. He laughed, hearing a faint _bye _from Maddy.

Surprisingly work wasn't as busy as he had thought. He looked around and saw everyone doing their usual: Donna and Maria chatting, Faye and Joseph being loved up, Linden running around like mad, Connie... Well being Connie, Daisha and Mark in his office, Ric checking everyone was doing work, Jac being bossy.

Tom snapped his head back at Ric, finally realising what he had said. Fastly, he dashed about, grabbing files and running to his first patient, hoping for Ric to leave him alone. But that wasn't the case.

Ric appeard next to Tom in a flash, "Don't think I didn't see you come in late, Mr. O'Dowd!" He said, sternly.

Looking up, Tom met his frightning gaze, "Ah! C'mon Ric! It was only 10 minutes!"

"36 minutes to be presise!"

Tom didn't realise how long he dawdlued and stood watching Maddy asleep. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'd belive that if it was true from the first time you told me this!" Ric looked around, "And I don't see your partner in crime anywhere."

"She's at home. Her shift doesn't start til' 6."

"I know. I set the scheduals!"

Tom sighed, and went back to his work.

"Don't let me catch you late again..." Ric whispered in his ear before walking off.

Waking up from her long sleep, Maddy rolled over, seeing that is was 4:30 she wanted to go back to sleep. she needed the rest. Her sleeplessness had incresed over the night and the baby was obviously reluctant to sleep unless its Dad was there. This was particularly annoying to Maddy, as Ric tried his very best to keep them apart. So if she wasn't working the night shift, he most deffinatly was. But today was one of her good days, as no matter how much swithing and mixing Ric did, it still meant that they had an hour or two overlapped and together. But today it was two hours and a half. She sprung out of bed, eager to see Tom.

After an hor of forcing herself not to come into work early, Maddy entered the building. She walked to the desk, smiling at Donna and Maria. Suddenly, Donna squealed, making Maddy jump. "You're pregnant!" Dona exclaimed loudly.

Maddy looked startled, obviously not noticing her baby bump was promenetly on show. She looked hurt, feeling that Donna had called her fat, "What's that supposed to mean?!" She snapped.

Donna rushed over and put her hands on Maddy's bump, "Oh My God!" She loudly exclaimed.

Maddy flung her hands off her stomach, "I'm not pregnant!" She started to cry. "Why did you say that?!" Tears streamed down her face.

Donna looked to Maria for help. Maria shrugged. Turning back to look at Maddy, Donna apologised, "Madz, I'm so sorry. I just thought..."

Maddy cut her off, "Well you shouldn't! It really doesn't suit you!" She stormed off into the staffroom.

"I'll get Tom." Maria said hurridly, going to get Tom.

Rushing to where Tom was, Maria found him examening his patient. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. O'Dowd, but can we borrow you for a few minutes?" She spoke quietly.

Tom didn't even bother to turn around, "Can't it wait, Maria?" Tom carried on checking his patient.

"Kinda not!"

Finally turning around, Tom said, "Make it fast, what is it?"

"It won't be quick." Maria informed him.

Sighing, Tom fully left his patient, "Go on..."

"It's Maddy."

That was all she needed to say, it automatically panicked Tom, "What happened?! Is she okay?!"

"Calm down. She's fine, just a bit upset."

"What happened?"

"Donna thought she was pregnant."

Tom sighed thinking him and Maddy had agreed on letting everyone know when they had figured it out. but obviously she didn't want them to know, so he covered up for her, "Yeah, she has been putting weight on, but it's just from stress eating. She's been really down about Hannah and so on... But she's not pregnant. Maybe that's why she's so upset."

Maria nodded, "She's in the staffroom."

Tom nodded and walked off towards the staffroom. Slowly peering through the door, tom saw Maddy. Opening the door he was welcomed by the sound of her crying. He walked over and sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders comfertingly, "Madz? He spoke softly and quietly to her.

Lifting her head out of her hands, Maddy revieled her blotchy face, red puffy eyes and smeered mascara. "Sorry." She apologised, meakly.

"Hey, there is absulutly nothing to be sorry about. Maybe we should just tell them about the baby." He tried to convince her in his charming voice.

Shaking her head, Maddy replied, "No. I will, just when I'm ready."

Tom snapped, he had heard enough, "and when will that be?! Becuase at this rate it will be when you are too far through to hide it!"

Maddy broke down in tears again, "Sorry. Just sorry. I'll tell them. I'll do it now if it'll make you hapy!" She jumped up from the seat in which she was sat.

Tom immidiatly pulled her down, looking guilty. "Don't be silly Madz. Tell them when you're ready."

Sighing, Maddy nodded.

"I have to get back. Are you going to be okay?"

Maddy nodded again, "Yeah.

Smiling at her, Tom tried to reasure her that everything would be fine. He stood up, be before he could reach the door, Ric burst through it.

"and how did I know you two would be here, Mr. O'Dowd?!" He gave them no time at all to respond, "But then I asked myself 'Where is Miss Young?i because where ever she is, you seem to be aswell! You find Bonnie, and Clyde isn't to far behind. And wasn't I right!?"

"I was just going to go back to work."

"you best had be! That is two warnings today, a third and that is it!"

Tom nodded and left the room.

Ric's eyes followed Tom out of the door and up the corridoor before turning back to look at Maddy. "Ah! Miss Young! Pull yourself together and get to work. Your shift started ten minutes ago!" He orders, not seeming to care about the girls state. He walked out of the room. Leaving Maddy yo peice herself back together.


	6. 20th September 2009

Sorry about the slow update, exam week so you may not get another update for a while.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, its good to see that you're liking it.

The Next bit has some Linden, because I am officially in love with Duncan Pow XD

(L)

Anywho...

1 Month Later...

**20th September 2009**

Maddy Young sat on the sofa in the staffroom, fast asleep. Linden (L) walked in, his break starting now. He sighed seeing Maddy asleep, yet again. Gently, he shook her, "Maddy, Madz." He spoke quietly as not to startle her.

Slowly, Maddy's eyes started to flutter open. She spoke weakly and grogilly, "Linden?"

Lindon bent down to her level, "Madz, this is the third time I've found you asleep this week." He weakly smiled at her. "You need to go on maternity leave, or at least get Ric to cut down your hours."

This woke Maddy up, she shot awake, "M - Maternity leave?! What For?!"

Linden gave her a reasuring chuckle, "Madz, you're pregnant, you don't have to cover it up, I can tell it a mile off."

Instinctivly, Maddy grabbed her large bump, "You Can?" she worridly asked.

Linden nodded, "You're clearly over working yourself."

"I'm not!" She protested.

"Three times so far this week Maddy!"

"So!"

"Madz, its only Monday. And I caught you asleep eleven times last week!"

"Your point is?!"

"There are only 7 days in a week Maddy!"

"No fucking shit, Sherlock!"

Linden calmed himself down, "You need to rest, do less hours. Just speak to Ric about it."

"No!"

"That was a statment, not a question!"

"I know. But I said No!"

She shot up off the sofa. Soon regretting it as she fainted, crashing to the floor.

Linden jumped up to her and sat her up, "Maddy?" He asked as she started to wake back up. "Please, for the sake of your baby!"

Maddy sighed, "Fine. I'll stop taking extra shifts."

"Extra shifts?!" Fumed Linden.

"I said I'd stop, so calm down."

Linden took a deep breath to calm himself, "Sorry." He apologised to Maddy.

"I best get back to work." Maddy told him and stood back up again, she walked out of the room, leaving Linden looking concerned.

Walking back into the large empty space, Maddy felt lost; As if she had left the staffroom and entered an alternate dimention. Slowly, she stroled over to the nurses station, looking around her on the way. Why was the place so empty? Dead. She was sure there was many more people here before, but what would have happened to them. Finally reaching the nurses station, Maddy opens her mouth to ask a question that was stil burning inside her 'am I dreaming?' Before the question could even leave her mouth, Donna handed her two tiny, meak files. Maddy looked down at them, totally confused, "And the rest?" She asked, thinking there was more files for her to get through.

Donna shook her head, "that's all there is for you. Linden took the rest."

"What?" Maddy asked, piling more and more onto her confusion.

"Yeah." Maria piped in, "He spent all of his lunch doing most of your files. He said they just need to be done."

Sadly, Maddy looked down at the two flies, afraid to peer into them. She was totally unsure of what Linden was passing off to her. But why? Why did he do her files aswell? She sighed loudly, deciding it was either for some reason she didn't want to know, or the baby. The second of the two being the more likly. Causiously, she opened the first of the two files, _Olivia Hockney, 16, complains of stomach pains. _Maddy sighed, she knew why Linden left this one for her, even before she read what he thought it may be, pregnancy. She sighed and carried on reading through the file, finally reaching her desired bit, _Suspected: Pregnancy. _Pacing herself slowly, Maddy neared her bed, seeing a young girl lying there, looking pale and fragile. Carefully, Maddy placed herself on the end of her bed.

Olivia, or Livvy as she preffared to be called, looked at Maddy, "Are you my doctor?" She asked, bluntly, obviously wanting to get straight to the point.

Maddy nodded, "Yes Olivia, and-" She was sharply cut off.

"Livvy, please."

Maddy nodded. "Okay, Livvy. I need to ask you a few questions..."

Livvy looked worried at her, "Questions?"

"Don't look so worried. They'll just help us to get a better idea of what's going on." She smiled at her reasuringly, "first question, Do you think you may be pregnant?"

"God no!" Livvy blurted out, a little to fastly.

Maddy sighed, "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Never!" She blaitently lied again.

Maddy sighed again, "In that case, I think it's apendicitus, but I'll have to do some blood tests to be sure." She prompted one of the nurses over to take her blood.

The colour drained from Livvy's face, she went a pasty grey colour, knowing that she shouldn't have lied. Now they were going to give her surgery for no reason.

Maddy smiled at her, noticing the colour dissapear, "Is there a problem 'Livvy'?" She spat out her name with a menicing tease.

Quickly, she shook her head, and allowed the nurse to take her blood. Maddy stood up, "I will come back to you when we get your results, but if you need me, I'm always around." She smiled at her one last time, and walked away. Glaring down at the file, Maddy decided not to know why Linden had dumped this one off on her. Going in blind, she walked to the side of the old man's bed, "Hello. I'm your doctor, Maddy Young." She smiled at him.

Grumpily, he glared up at her, "Yeah Yeah. Can I just get seen to."

Maddy nodded, being shocked by his abruptness, "Sure. Name?" She prompted.

"Peter Morgan."

"Age?"

"54."

Maddy was shocked at how easy this was, ask questions and get the answer, simple? "Date of birth?"

"Withheld."

Maddy looked confused, she repeted again, "Date of birth?"

He snapped his head at her, "I said WITHHELD!"

Jumping back, Maddy looked startled, "Okay." She jotted all the information down on a new sheet. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"It hurts."

Getting extremly bored of the two worded answers and the shouting at her, Maddy asked him for more, hoping to get a better reply. "Where hurts?"

"Here." Maddy had failed again, as he just pointed to a spot on his stomach.

"Do you mind if I examine you?" She lay the file and paper down and walked to him, reciving a nod. She carefully pressed on his stomach, once she was certain she had covered all the areas of his abdomen, she looked back at him, "Did it hurt anywhere?" Peter shook his head. "Okay, I'm going to check again, tell me if it hurts." She started to examine him again. Taking her mind of the task at hand, Maddy zoomed off into her own world of thought. _Maybe he's pregnant aswell..._She held back her laughter. Wondering in her head why she had had so many more pregnant patients since becoming pregnant herself. Maybe it was fate? Nah. Maddy didn't believe in that, if something happens, it sure has a good reason for it. She wondered through her head again. Maybe she always saw this amount of pregnant patients. Perhaps her mind is focusing on them more now. Making her believe that it is hiding a hidden meaning.

"Doctor Young?" Peter prompted her.

Maddy snapped out of her own world and looked at him. "Yeah? Pain?"

He shook his head. "You went blank. Are you okay?"

Maddy nodded, "Yeah." She lifted her hands of his abdomen, "Did it hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head. Maddy sighed, she had given up. Reaching for the file, she realised that she could no longer figure out what was wrong with him. Reading down to the possibilities. "hyp." She read aloud, getting mad, she continued, this time in her head, _Hope you had fun Madz, now home! _Maddy shook her head, laughing slightly. "You're free to go."

She walked away, looking for the man responsible of the cruel joke. Entering the staffroom, she found him. Slowly drinking his coffee and reading a paper.

He smiled at her, using his Scotish charm, "Ah! Maddy. Had a good day?"

Maddy glared at him, "You're not funny!" She stated.

Smiling, Linden realised that she had got his patient, "Really now? Becasue from what I hear, I'm a pretty hilarious man."

Maddy sent him an even powerful glare. Wanting to laugh about it herself, she gave in, "Fine, it was funny. But don't do that again."

"As long as you slow down your shifts..." He reasoned with her.

Maddy nodded, "Sure." She sent him a warm smile. "Best be getting home then, my shift it up!" Walking to her locker, she opened it and got all of her stuff out.

Linden nodded, seeing she had finally gave up. "Night."

"Night." Maddy said walking out of the door, mouthing to him, "Thanks." Before going home to have her long earned rest.


	7. 24th October 2009

Thanks everyone for all the reviews they really do make my day.

Chloe-XOX - HYP means Hypocrite.

Gymnasticstar - I am surprised I write the characters 'characters really believably well!' as I have only saw a few episodes. That's why it's a MaddyTom story, I never saw a proper episode with anyone else. But I think I may try something different if a sequel is wanted.

1 month later...

**24th October 2009**

Maddy Young was pretty grateful; Tom was always there for her and had kept covering for her when someone suspected she was pregnant, although she knew he would have to stop soon because people were going to have to find out. Her bump had grew, not a great deal, but big enough to please Maddy. She had been buying larger clothes, to cover her bump and to try and cover up her pregnancy - which isn't very easy when you work in a hospital. She had been getting a few comments about it from her patients, but Maddy just tried to take them lightly and assure the patient knew she wasn't pregnant. Her tiredness had been increasing, much to her dismay, and by the orders of her boss, Linden, she had been put on short shifts.

Jellies. Jellies. Jellies. This was all she could think about, that and the baby. Tom had been driven up the wall with her cravings, so much he'd lost it once or twice. Their arguments exceeding the walls around them and grabbing the neighbours attention. Once he had calmed down he decided that he should just surrender to her cravings, after all, it was only for two more months.

The staffroom was silent, empty. Maddy was all alone. Well, so everyone thought. But Maddy knew she had a special someone there with her. She smiled feeling her baby move, its kick. Her hand connected with the spot where the baby's foot meet, just to be kicked again. Maddy smiled. He was deffinatly going to be like his dad. Slowly she opened her bag to find her favourite food, Jellies. Her whole bag stuffed full of them. Popping one into her mouth, Maddy swallowed it, not caring to chew, she just wanted to satisfy herself. Then another. And another.

By 4 O'clock that morning, Maddy had worked her way through the dozens of bags Tom had brought, just two days ago. Her eyes opened, that familiar feeling filled her head and the taste was wanted in her mouth. She needed the sweets. "Tom?" She tried to wake him up. "Tom!" She rolled over in a larger attempt to wake him up. That did it alright.

Tom's eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed, "Maddy? What's wrong?" Rush filled his voice, along with worry. His breathlessness was making it sound more shushed.

Maddy shook her head at his worry and giggled, "It's nothing Tom. I just want some more jellies." She looked at him with her pleading and seducing eyes.

"I'll go and bring up a pack." He started to get out of bed, going to go downstairs to get her a few.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, "There is none. Will you go get me some?"

Tom was infuriated; he had brought her twelve bags a couple of days ago so he didn't have to go through this again. Taking a deep breath, he decided to try and calm himself down. He climbed out of bed and got dressed, before picking up his keys and heading to his car. About to make his long journey to a 24 hour store.

By the time he arrived back it was 5 O'clock. Maddy was waiting for him, sitting on the couch patiently. "There." Tom threw the bag on the table, before heading upstairs without another word. He really just wanted to climb into bed and go back to sleep. "I don't want them now." He heard Maddy say, her appitite obviously having disappeared in the hours time. Tom was becoming increasingly mad, and that pushed him over the edge. He stormed back down the stairs, walking back over to the table, picking up the packet of jellies and throwing them at Maddy, just missing her and hitting the cushion next to her. "You will eat them!" He ordered.

"Or what?!" Maddy shot up from the couch.

Tom edged nearer to her. "Are you tempting me to do it?"  
It? What was it? Maddy thought, she really had no clue. Sure her and Tom had argued, but never anything more. "Go on!" Maddy betted him, nearing closer.

Tom glared at her, giving her a chill down her spine, Maddy knew this wasn't right, this wasn't the Tom she knew. He raised his hand. Maddy cowered away from him slowly, begging him, "Please Tom. I'm sorry." She looked at him, begging for forgiveness with her eyes. But it was too late, the only thing that'd please Tom now was if she just went and dissapeared. Or so she thought. He neared to her, his hand going higher and higher.

_Knock. Knock. _Came at the door. "Hello?" It was their next door neighbour. "Is everything alright?"

Tom dropped his hand and walked faster than Maddy to the door. Opening it and putting on his false smile, "Mrs. Walker. Hello. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She stuttered, shaking her head, "Just though I heard something..."

"Oh. Well it was nothing."

"Obviously." She tried to look in the house.

"Bye then..." Tom urged her away, blocking her veiw.

"Bye." She looked unsure but turned her back and walked away.

Tom slammed the door shut, "You bitch! You called her!"

Maddy looked at him, from her position on the floor by the stairs, as if he was stupid, "How could I have? I was to busy getting threatened by you!" She spitefully said.

"Don't test me, Madeline!" There it was, the full name.

"Why?" Maddy pushed him again.

Tom held her throat and pulled her up from her position, "I warned you." He raised his hand again, but instead of it just being an open hand, ready for a slap, it was a fist, surly if he punched her it'd knock her out. Swinging his fist down to hit her, Maddy crouched over, not trying to avoid his hit, but in pain. Tom's fist collided with the wall. He cried out in pain, covering up Maddy's cry. His head snapped up, furiously, but fast enough to stop himself before going further. He looked at Maddy and saw her pain, "Maddy." he asked, concerned.

Maddy glared up at him, "Just leave me!" She said, her voice rattling with a mixture of hatred and pain.

"Maddy, please let me take you to the hospital..." He neared closer to her, trying to support her towards the car.

Fastly, Maddy pushed him away, "no Tom!" She started to walk up the stairs, still clutching her stomach and fearing for her baby's life.

Lying down in her bed, Maddy held her stomach tightly, trying to cope through the reacurring pains. She heard the front door shut, then a car drive out of the driveway. Tom was obviously gone. At last! She thought, reaching to get her phone of the night stand and phone someone for help. She searched through her phone book, looking for one of two familiar names... Daisha. The first name she got to, she pressed call and waited patiently.

"Hello?" Came a grogy voice from the other end.. She waited for a second, getting no reply, "Maddy? Maddy! It's 6am, you better have a good reason for calling me!" Daisha warned her.

Maddy finally spoke, but it was a mere few words thrown into a jumble, "Hospital... Baby... Pain..." She winced again.

Daisha's voice became panicked, "Maddy? What!? Call an ambulance, I'll meet you at the hospital." Before Daisha could hang up, she heard a rushed 'No!' From Maddy. "Maddy, please, you could be going into premature labour..." Daisha tried to convince her, but Maddy was having none of it, "No Daisha, just get here..." There was a pause and another loud groan from Maddy, "Fast." She hung up and waited for her friend. Maybe she should call the ambulance? No. She knew that if she rang an ambulance it'd just take her to the neerest hospital, Holby City, and she couldn't cope with both right now. It was just best for Daisha to come and drive her to the other hospital.

A few minutes later, but what seemed like years to Maddy, Daisha came shooting though the door, having used her 'emergancy key,' and charged up the stairs. "Maddy?" She whispered calmly, opening the bedroom door. She had decided on the way that the calm approch would be best, after all, they didn't need two of them in a state now. She walked over to the bed and saw Maddy, lying on her side, tears dripping down her face, curled up in a ball clutching her stomach. Slowly, she put an arm around her friend, supportively, trying to help her sit up. "Here." She said, finally releiving Maddy into a sitting position. She didn't dare move because if she did she knew Maddy would just collapse back into the bed. She recieved a thanks look from Maddy, "Don't worry. Do you think you can stand up?" She said, in barely a whisper, not wanting to startle her or cause her anymore harm. Upon hearing a faint 'I think so.' Daisha stood up, supporting Maddy and held her 'till her feet were fermly planted on the floor. "Okay..." She said encouragingly, leading her slowly through the door and down the stairs, using all the energy she had.

Once Maddy was finally in the back seat, lying back in her featle possition like before, Daisha started off the car, checking her mirror from time to time. They came at a holt infront of a red light, and as she had been, Daisha checked the mirror again, looking at Maddy's worried reflection, "It'll be okay, we're nearly there." Maddy started to nod in reply, but winced in pain again, sending Daisha into a panic. She flew through the lights the very second they turned green and shortened the long hour car drive to the hospital to a meer 15 minutes.

Finding a parking space, Daisha pulled over, displayed her parking ticket and exited the car. Slowly she opened the car door to find Maddy fully sitting up, waiting for her, "Okay." She said, smiling at her reasuringly. Placing her arm back around her, she supported her out of the car and up the path towards the hospital.

Sitting on a bench in the park, Tom watched the moonlight reflected in the water of the pond. He kept debaiting over and over in his head about what he was going to do? What if he had actually hit her? What if he did next time? No. He decided at last, he wasn't going to let it get to that point, he was going to get help, for Maddy and the baby's sake. He stood up from the bench and walked back towards his car, checking his phone for messages.

After listening to a very rushed message from Daisha, Tom drove as fast as he could to the hospital, but every red light seemed to catch him.

At last! He thought as he reached Maddy's hospital room. He dawdled outside for a while, wondering if she would even want him there. But it was his baby aswell, he had a right to know what was going on... And if he had caused it. He slowly opened the door to find Maddy fast asleep and a worried looking Daisha stroking her hair, sitting on the bed also. Her head snapped around, hearing the door open. She saw Tom's face and climbed off the bed as slow as she could as to not disturb Maddy. Before ushering him back out of the room, "the doctor said it was stress. What stressful thing was going on?" She said urgently wanting to get the information from him, "I asked Maddy, but she just burst into tears, so it must have been bad." She glared at him, hatefully. Obviously wanting to protect her friend.

"I - I - I swung for her..." Tom looked to the floor to avoid her glare.

"You what?!" Daisha finally fumed.

"Please help me..." Tom gave her a needing look, one of a little boy. This buttered Daisha up, she knew he wanted to be there for Maddy and his baby and wouldn't let anything stop them.


	8. 25th December 2009

Thanks again for your reviews.

This is going to be one of the last chapters...

Enjoy!

1 month a bit later...

**25th December 2009**

An hour later and Maddy's contractions had gained speed and were coming only a few minutes apart and causing her more pain than before. Hurry up Faye! Maddy thought. She was sitting down on Darwin, waiting for Faye to return with some supplies that they needed upstairs. "Ah!" She groaned and gritted her teeth to stop herself screaming, she bent over and clutched her stomach. Why the fuck had Tom gone to a 'family emergency?!'

Walking back over with the box of things, Jac saw Maddy, she rushed over, "Maddy!?"

The pain subsided and Maddy looked back up at her, "Where's Faye?" She asked, still out of breath.

Jac placed the box of supplies down and crouched next to Maddy, "She had to go change a drip. Are you okay?" She asked, looking worried at Maddy's pale complexion.

"Yeah. Fin- Ah!" She clutched her stomach again.

Jac placed an arm around her to support Maddy and slowly lifted her from the seat, "No you're not. Let's go and get you checked out..."

Maddy shook her head, "I'm fine."

"You're obviously not. Come on." She lead her towards the lift, hoping to lead her back to AAU, forgetting completely about the box of supplies. But Maddy kept insisting that she was 'perfectly fine.'

The lift was quite, well except Maddy's cries of pain every-so-often. Jac kept rubbing her back through the pains. As soon as the lift doors opened on AAU Jac helped Maddy out. "C'Mon, lets get you into a bed..." She prompted her off to the side room.

Maddy shook her head, "No, just let me get back to work." She tried to shake Jac off her.

"Maddy! Look at yourself! You are not fine!" She persisted to usher her into the side room.

Sighing, Maddy gave up and tried to get Jac off her back another way, "Look, fine okay, I'm not fine. I'll just go and get my stuff and go back home..."

"Maddy! You need to be seen to!"

"No I don't! I'm a doctor, I know what I'm dealing with and I just need some rest."

Jac sighed, "Fine Maddy. But at least let me help you."

Maddy gave in, "Fine."

She slowly paced her way into the staff room to gather her things; Jac still helping her. "Here." Jac tried to get her to sit down on the couch while she gathered her things.

"No." Maddy sternly told her and walked to her locker to get her things, once she opened it, she felt the familiar pain creeping back to her, she started to cling to the locker strongly, "Ah!"

Jac rushed to her before Maddy collapsed to the floor in pain, she helped her onto the couch, "I'm going to get someone." She started to walk out the room.

Just as she walked away, Maddy felt a wetness between her legs, "Fucking great!" She quietly cursed before calling over, "Get Linden... Please." She looked pleadingly at her.

Jac nodded and went to search for Linden. She heard Maddy cry out in pain again and hurriedly went to search for Linden. She found him wondering around. "Linden!" She said, totally out of breath.

Linden looked up from his files, "Ah! Miss Naylor, what brings you up here?" He laughed slightly. His smile disappeared when he saw Jac's worried face.

"It's Maddy.... she's in pain. Please come fast, she's asked for you."

Linden didn't need to be told again, he rushed off, before realising he had no clue where she was, he looked back at Jac.

She read his expression and didn't need him to ask what he was thinking, "Staffroom."

Linden nodded gratefully and rushed off, Jac closely behind him. He entered the room, "Maddy?" He asked, walking over to her, "Is it...?" He asked again, not wanting to mention anything about the baby. Maddy weakly nodded, "C'mon, we need to get you out of here." He started to help her up, but Maddy just collapsed to the floor, crying out in pain again. Linden looked behind him, hoping to find Jac still there. He did. Her expression was priceless. It's not very often that Jac Naylor is confused, and he really wanted to take a picture. But his phase was cut off when Maddy cried out again. "Just breathe." he gave her a smile. Before turning back to Jac, "Miss Naylor, can you please ring up maternity and have them get a midwife down here?" He smiled at her.

Jac's face screwed up, "What? She- She's in labour?"

Linden nodded, "Please."

Jac rushed off.

"Maddy, we need to get you up to maternity, can you walk?" He placed his hand in hers, immediately regretting it as she squeezed his hand and screamed again. Once her pain had subsided she told Linden that she couldn't walk. "Okay, don't worry, we'll have a midwife down here soon enough."

Maddy nodded. Jac rushed back in, out of breath, "They said most of the midwives are off for christmas and the rest are busy."

Linden sighed, he had feared this, "Okay, Maddy." He turned back to her, "I'm going to have to deliver."

Maddy started to panic, "No! No! You can't!" Her face screwed up and she squeezed Linden's hand again.

"I have no choice. Just let me check and if there is time we will get you up to maternity." He started to remove her pants.

Maddy clenched her legs to stop him, "Like hell Linden! You are no going down there!"

"Maddy. Please, just relax."

He looked behind at Jac who was looking rather disgusted. She saw his face and sighed, walking and sitting next to Maddy, supporting her and replacing Linden's hand, "Maddy, just let him. It's not like he's going to fall in love with you, there's a baby coming out of there."

Maddy and Linden gave her a funny look, but Maddy surrendered, both because she couldn't be bothered anymore and because the pain was coming back. Jac noticed this and tried to get her hand prepared for the pain but it didn't work, and as Maddy cried out in pain, she yelped.

Linden removed her trousers and inspected, before looking back up and wiping some sweat of his brow, "Maddy..." He took a deep breath, "We have no time, the baby's in a hurry."

Before Maddy could refuse against him, she cried out in pain again. Jac's face went white from Maddy squeezing her hand. She rubbed Maddy's back.

"Just push on your next contraction Maddy." He said "That's all you can do now."

Her contraction subsided and she glared at Linden, "God no!" She gritted her teeth getting her next contraction.

"Just push."

Maddy obliged and push with all the had.

"Okay Maddy, good. I need you to try that hard on the next contraction." He told her. receiving a week nod from Maddy. Her grip increased on Jac's hand and she started to push again. "Okay Maddy. Good." He coached her with her breathing. Maddy glared at him as if he was nuts. Linden laughed and looked back down, "Just a couple more Maddy and you'll have your baby."

Maddy smiled and looked at Jac who gave her a loving smile back, "You can do it." No sooner had she shut her mouth, Maddy was squeezing her hand again and pushing with all she had.

"Great Maddy." Linden supported the baby in his jacket, "One more, you can do it."

Maddy pushed a final time and a cry filled the air, she collapsed back into the base of the couch, Jac smiling at her, "You did great." She wiped the sweat off Maddy's forehead.

Maddy smiled, feeling exhausted and faint, "How is it?" She looked at Linden, who had wrapped the baby in his jacket, "He's great."

"He?" Maddy asked, reaching to take the baby off him.

Linden passed him over, "I'll go get a bed and get you up to maternity." He walked out.

Jac smiled at Maddy, "He's adorable. Got a name yet?"

Maddy hadn't heard her, she was to engrossed in her baby. "Huh?"

"A name. Do you have one for him?"  
"Daniel." Maddy smiled and let Dan take her finger in his, "Daniel Linden."

Jac smiled, "It suits him. But Tom might not be happy." She stated, "naming your son after your ex and all..."

Maddy shook her head, "I don't care. It's his name and that's it."

"Okay. DL it is then."

"DL?" Maddy looked up, looking pale.

"Daniel Linden. DL." Jac stated, she looked worried at Maddy, "You doing okay?"

"Take him." She passed Jac Daniel fastly and lent her head back on the couch, her eyes slowly shutting.

Jac took the baby and looked worried at Maddy, "Maddy? Madz!" She tried to shake her awake, but Maddy was passed out, and slowly dieing...

Linden rushed back in, "What happened?" he asked hurridly, trying his best to get Maddy onto the bed.

Once she was off the floor Jac noticed a patch of blood, "She's bleeding."

"What?" Linden looked worried and quickly tried to check Maddy's weak pulse. "I'm taking her to maternity, now!" He rushed out of the room, leaving Jac holding a crying Daniel.

"Sssh." She tried to rock him, "Mummy's going to be fine." She had doubt in her voice and watched Linden leave the room. "Let's get you checked out now. Then you can see mummy." The doubt still hadn't left her voice and now she was hoping Maddy was going to be fine. For the sake of Daniel.


	9. 25th December 2013

Thanks for your reviews, they keep me writing.

But unfortunately this is the last chapter.

Unless you want a sequel.

I will probably write one anyway as my friend has asked for one, but probably not post it.

So does anyone want a sequel?

4 years Later...

**25th December 2013**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Daniel shook his dad.

Tom rolled over and sat up in the bed, "DL, go back to bed." He refused to call his son Daniel at all costs.

"But it's my birthday! And Christmas!" He said all matter-of-fact-ly.

Tom heard Maddy groan from next to him, obviously waking up. "DL, it's 6:30, let your mum and I sleep for a couple more hours..." He tried to win his little boy over.

"But dad..." Dan tried to win his dad over.

Suddenly a crying sound came down the hallway and filled the room, Maddy sighed, "I guess we're up now anyway." She got up from the bed, placing a kiss on Dan's forehead, "Happy birthday Dan." She smiled before walking out of the room and walking towards the crying. She smiled down at the small 2 month old baby in her crib, "Morning Princess, I see you're awake to." She smiled and rocked Millicent, who snuggled into her mum happily. Continuing to rock her, Maddy walked back into the bedroom to see that Daniel and Tom had obviously gone downstairs already. She stifled a laugh and walked down the stairs carefully. Peering round the door to the living room, she found her two boys patiently waiting for her. She smiled and walked in, the smell of pine immediately welcoming her.

"Millie!" Daniel exclaimed and raced over to see his sister, but he was stopped by Tom.

"Watch it DL. You nearly knocked over mummy and Mil."

"Sorry." He looked down, guilty and avoiding his Daddy's glare. He was scared of Daddy when he was like this. He had saw what he did to Mummy. He didn't want to go through that, all the pain Mummy had been through. So he sat back by the christmas tree.

Maddy sighed and sat next to Tom on the couch, she bent down and put Millie in her chair on the floor. "There ya' go." She said, smiling. Millie's face started to screw up; she was going to cry. Maddy saw this and started to rock the seat. She calmed down.

Daniel looked pleadingly at his parents, "Can I open them now? Please..." He gave them his 'little angel' smile.

Tom and Maddy nodded. And faster than they could blink, Dan had got a present and ripped it open. His smile widened, "I love it!" He stared down at the box with a train set inside it. "Can I play with it? Please."

Maddy laughed, "But what about your other presents?"

"I'll open them later. I want to play with this. Can I dad, please." He smiled again.

Tom sighed, "You can once Millie has opened one of her's to play with. Deal?"

"Deal." He nodded and handed Millie a present.

Millie looked from Dan to the present, confused why he had just place a 'thing' on her. Her face screwed up again. "No Millie. Look..." He took it back off her and started to open a bit to help her, "You open it..." He placed it in front of her, "You do it now."

Mille looked at Maddy as if Dan had hurt her, "Why don't you do it for her Dan?"

Daniel nodded, "Okay Mummy." He started to tear open the present. Once he opened it, he showed it to Millie, "See it's a..." He looked at Maddy, "What is it?"

Tom and Maddy laughed, "It's a picture frame, like the one in your room."

"What does it say?"

Maddy took it off him, in the middle was a picture of Millie. "It says: Millicent Sunny O'Dowd. 15th October 2013. 14:26. 7 pounds, 6 oz." Daniel nodded, pretending to understand what his mum had said, all he knew was she said Millie's name. "Okay. Why don't you go upstairs and get Daddy to set up your train set while I get dinner started? And then I'll come up and get you dressed."

"Okay Mummy." He raced up the stairs leaving the train set for Tom to take.

By the time Tom had finished setting the train set up and played with it a few times, Maddy had just finished getting Millie dressed. She lightly tapped on the door to Dan's bedroom, "Dan? Hunny, you need to get bathed and dressed." She informed him.

Dan looked up pleadingly, "Awh! But Mummy, I only just got to play!" He looked at her. "Please just a few more minutes..."

"No Daniel! You need to get ready. Everyone will be getting here soon."

"Everyone?" He asked, intrigued.

"Yes everyone... Your Uncle Linden. Auntie Jac. Auntie Maria. Aunti-"

She was cut off by Daniel, "And Auntie Donna?" He smiled as Maddy nodded.

"So why don't you come and get ready now."

"Will she play with me?"

"I'm sure she will. If you are good now and get ready."

Dan smiled and stood up, walking into the bathroom, Maddy closely behind him.

Dinner had been going on for 1 hour now, and it wasn't getting any easier for Maddy. Everyone was happily chatting away, Dan was running riots with Joe and Millie wouldn't stop crying.

"Madz, I never knew you could cook." Donna said, smiling at her.

Maddy looked up from Millie, who was in her arms, calming down at last, but she was cut before she could reply, "At least we're all doctors, so if we come down with something, we know what!" Everyone around the table laughed. Maddy glared at Tom.

Loud footsteps quickly came down the stairs, it was Joe. He immediately ran to Daisha, who told him off for running. "Joe, stop running in the house!" Joe immediately stopped and looked down, mumbling a meek sorry.

"Let the boy have his fun." Maddy told Daisha, before looking to Joe and beckoning him over, "What's up sweetie?"

Joe looked to the floor, "Dan had an 'accident'" She heard embarrassment in Joe's voice, obviously ashamed for his friend.

"What?!" Maddy looked startled, "'Scuse." She said, standing up fastly and passing Millie to Tom. She raced up the stairs calling Dan's name.

Millie started to cry in Tom's arms. "She's a proper Mummy's girl. Tough for you Mate!" Donna laughed as Tom tried, and failed, to calm Millie. He groaned, knowing Donna was right. Maddy had brainwashed his daughter into thinking that he was a monster. She was going to pay. If his daughter was going to think this, she better have a good reason for it. Immediately he snapped up from the table and stormed up the stairs. Shouting could be heard. Everyone around the table wondered what was going on.

Upstairs was very hectic, "You better be telling me the truth, Madeline!"

Maddy heard the fierceness in his voice, that's what her the most. Terrified her. She shivered and whimpered, in barley a whisper, "Tom, please, we have visitors."

"I don't care! They should see how pathetic you are!"

He placed Mille down on the bed before walking over to a cowering Maddy, "Please Tom, at least put Millie in her room."

Dan opened the door, "Mummy? You okay?" He froze, seeing his dad towering over his mum, in a threatening manner.

"Dan. Take Millie and go down stairs." Maddy pleaded.

Dan looked confused at her, "But mummy."

"Do as she says!" Tom screeched, you could hear it all the way down the street.

Dan quickly went and grabbed Millie off the bed. Trying to be as gentle as he could considering his state. He was met at the top of the stairs by Daisha, who took Mille in one arm and put Dan on her hip, he sobbed into her. "Hey. It's okay, It'll all be fine." She sat back down, passing Millie to Donna. "How about we take you back to mine and you and Joe have a birthday sleepover? Yeah?"

"A-And Mil?" He asked, still in a state.

"And Millie." She looked to Donna, "Why don't you go and play with Joe in the living room while I get some things? Yeah?"

Dan nodded and walked off. "What the hell is going on up there?" Donna asked, loudly through the shouting. Everyone shrugged, "You don't think he will..." She paused, turning into the living room, the boys were both distracted, she looked back and symbolised getting slapped.

"Maybe I should go see if she's okay?" Linden asked, half standing up.

"No, Maddy's tough, she'll be fine. If Tom was to hit her she'd be hitting him back twice as hard." Jac piped in.

"Yeah Mate, Maddy's slaps hurt!" Donna stated, connecting her hand with her cheek as if re-living the pain again.

"Maybe we should just go. I'm sure she'll be fine at work tomorrow." Maria said, wanting to get out of the house before you could hear him physically hurting her.

"You alright Mate?" Donna asked, noticing that Maria had gone pale, if that was even possible from her normal complexion.

Maria nodded, "Just a bit hectic in here. Need some air." She said, getting up, "I'm going to go home. Merry christmas!" She didn't wait for any replies before she grabbed her things and left the house.

"That's my cue." Donna said, standing up also, "I'll go and check her. See you all at work." She smiled weakly and passes Daisha Millie, before walking out of the house also.

Linden finally spoke at last, "Do you need me to take her back to mine?" He pointed towards Millie. Daisha shook her head, "Okay. Let me take you all home then."

"Oh, no, it's okay, I'm sure I can manage."

"Oh c'mon. I'd rather help you."

Daisha smiled and nodded, "Thanks." She called over Joe and Dan, they came running over, smiling, "Come on, we're going for our sleepover now." With that they left the house. Leaving only once person. On the way to the car listening nervously for anymore arguments. But it was still loud, you'd think the house was on fire.

Inside, Jac sat around the table nervously. She didn't want to leave her friend, unlike all the others that got to scared and didn't care for Maddy's well being. Quietly, she started to clear off the table, wanting it to be all nice for when Maddy came downstairs. The shouting kept distracting her. She wondered why Maddy put up with this. She shouldn't have to. No one should.

Once the dishes were done, she tidied up the living room; there was wrapping paper all over the floor. Tiptoeing still, she switched the light off, leaving the christmas tree lights blaring still. She headed back to the kitchen. Jac searched through all the cupboards in the house, "At last!" She whispered, finally finding what she had been looking for all along, the paracetamol. She found a whole strip, untouched. Thank God! She thought. She was going to be in for a long night. Swallowing one, she walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch, waiting for the silence...

Finally! Jac thought, 3 am and the quiet ended, the front door slamming loudly, Tom had obviously gone out. She needed to work fast to ensure that Maddy was fine, just in case Tom came home. She quietly walked up the steps, them creaking with each step. Reaching for the door handle, she opened Maddy's room door. Immediately getting welcomed by the sound of her crying. Jac walked over, towards the weak figure in the bed, blankets pulled over her head, ashamed. She sat on the bed next to her, Tom's side. She gave a hateful glare before going on the bed, wondering how a man that loved his fiancé and had children with her could do this. "Maddy?" She whispered, in her most comforting, quiet voice. She didn't want to make her even more scared.

Maddy wearily rolled over, moving the blankets off her face, "Jac?"

"Hey." Jac moved the hair out of Maddy's face once the blanket was finally removed. "You okay?"

Maddy nodded, "I'm perfect!" The sarcasticness came out a bit to strong, almost hurting Jac's feelings. It made her frown. Maddy saw this, "Sorry Jac. Where are the kids?" She said, wanting to know the well-being of her children more than herself at the second.

"Daisha took them. Told Dan that he could have a birthday sleepover."

A smile played upon Maddy's lips for the first time in hours, "Thought she may have. She's to caring." She sighed, remembering Dan's face when he saw them both, "How is Dan doing?"

Jac sighed, "He was pretty bad, I think this is going to permanently hurt him." Maddy sighed, she knew it would, but she wanted to not know that. She needed reassurance right now, not to know that she has messed up her children's lives. "But he's going to be fine. He went to play with Joe and started to cheer up." Jac neared closer to Maddy, "but how are you doing?" She tried to subtly ask the question that had been burning in her mind, Did he hurt you? Hit you?

"Fine." Maddy coldly said, trying to shake Jac off.

She let out a sigh and could no longer bother being subtle, "Did he hit you Maddy?!" She almost thrusted the question at her. Startling her. Her calm tone had gone. She just needed answers.

Maddy shook her head.

"But we heard him, he sounded mad."

"He did." Maddy said, using her knowledge of being on the receiving end of the shouting. "But he didn't hit me."

"But you said he was mad."

"Yeah, and you asked if he had hit me. He didn't. Not like he wasn't going to, but he stopped himself."

"He needs help Maddy. You can't stay here. It isn't safe."

"It is. It's not safe if I leave, he'll always come after me, never let me forget that."

"Please Maddy!"

"No Jac!" She used her name as if she was trying to tell her off, "I love him. Can't you understand that?"

"Love?!" Jac spat, "If that's what you call love then your mind must be twisted!" She had given up on being nice with her. She quitted trying to plead. Now it was just hardcore truth.

"Just believe me Jac! I love him, nothing will change that!"

Jac looked hurt, "Fine. You do whatever, but when you get hurt, don't come crying to me!" She 'leapt' off the bed, stormed down the stairs and left the house.

Maddy heard the door slam, a car start up and leave. She rolled back over and cried. She couldn't do this, she needed to leave. But how?


End file.
